orekafandomcom-20200216-history
Core Narrative 6
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #6 TITLE: "The World of Oreka: The 8th Virtue" CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: "Soapbox Revisited" LOGLINE: On the verge of a sinful world, a teen living in poverty realizes the key to restoring peace in the world and saving his dying mother are through his new profound powers. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: Luca Magnoli lives in poverty with his dying mother on the region of Gula (Gluttony). He works as a farmer in one of the many "stations" that provide food to the upper middle class. Luca has been able to use an ability of his (that he has not yet recognized as "powers") that helps him produce more quantities from the animals in his station because he is able to take care and love them. He keeps this hidden so he is able to take some of the extra food to us for him and his mother. The head of his station, Lt. Colonel Daugherty finds out about his ability and tells the Order (who he works for in secret as a scrub about "a kid with magic abilities". The Order starts to formulate, thinking that Luca could be a hidden 8th virtue, and he could potentially help restore faith and balance with the Sins/Virtues. They set a plan to seek out Luca and convince him to join them. Act 2: Lt. Colonel is the first to try to convince Luca. However, Luca is not educated on The Order and is only concerned with a way to help his dying mother. That night, Luca is educated by his mother on the past of the Sins/Virtues and The Order. Meanwhile, Lt. Colonel Daugherty is called in for questioning by Vice Admiral of Gula, who informs him that his station has been very consistent with their production of food and the other stations are falling back. Lt. Colonel Daugherty spills the beans on Luca's ability and this creates an even bigger interest to the Vice Admiral, who wants to seek out Luca for help on the other stations. Which means more food for Gula. Lt. Colonel Daugherty visits Luca that night to bring him to Neutra to meet The Order. The Order informs Luca that it is he who could continue the search for the remaining Virtues and bring the sinful regions back to balance. Luca does not see the point in helping them, if it will not help his mother, who seems to be growing sicker by the day. The Order informs Luca to beware of furthering help with the Sins. The next day, Vice Admiral uses Luca and threatens him to help bring the other stations on the same level as his own, in order to get more food. This causes word to get out of Luca's powers spreading to the remaining regions all over the globe, creating the greatest interest to Pride. Act 3: Vice Admiral of Superbia brings Luca over to meet Pride, who then tells Luca that he could live the best life and help his dying mother, if he surrenders over from helping Gula and joins Pride in Superbia. With the downfall being that they'll kill his mother if he doesn't join. Pride tells Luca that he has the night to think about it. Luca goes home in a panic, only to find that his mother is dying then and there. He calls Lt. Colonel Daugherty for help in burying her while keeping it hidden that she has passed away. Lt. informs Luca Pride will not be the only one that will want Luca for themselves. The other sins will follow, especially Envy, who is in talks of recruiting him as well. Lt. leaves with the advice that he should really consider joining the Order. That night Luca has a dream involving his mother (the way that she was before she was sick). He apologizes that he couldn't help her enough to save her and now he is alone, wondering if killing himself could make a decision for everyone. She tells him that the way he has loved her and never gave up on her led him to use that same tactic on the animals that caused them to produce more. He was able to spread it around to the other animals in the other stations all over. Good will always triumph evil. That same power can spread and could spread to the remainder of Gula and the other regions. He is the 8th Virtue of Love. Luca wakes up, finds the Lt., to head to Neutra to join the Order. Pride is informed that Luca is missing, his mother died, and they find the Lt., killing him. Luca is inducted into the Order. GENRE: Fantasy/Adventure/Fiction PROTAGONIST The protagonist is Luca Magnoli, an 18 year old who lives with his dying mother in the poverty state of Gula. He sets out to do whatever it takes to survive in helping his sick mother but also the poverty lifestyle they are in. His powers have always been something he was used to having but not anything worth recognizing. That is, until he gains recognition from the Vice Admiral of Gula, that it makes him wonder to what extent he could use his powers. ANTAGONIST The main antagonist in this story is the Vice Admiral of Gula, who has taken over in the production of Gula, since Gluttony was defeated and killed. He runs the production of the stations and continues seeking more and more production, therefore only wanting to use Luca for his gifts. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS WITH DESCRIPTION: Pride '''comes swooping in to try to take Luca under his wing to serve him and use his powers. Luca's Mother, '''Muma, plays a roll in the story as a driving force to using his powers. She has raised him to follow the ways of Gluttony to survive, but always have a backbone that it is okay to feel different. Lt. Colonel Daugherty serves under the Vice Admiral to survive but is in hiding as a scrub for The Order. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTION: The main location in this core narrative is Gula, a region that is based on the overconsumption of food and excessive eating. Gula is divided by upper class, lower class, and poverty statuses that determine how much food people get. "Stations" harvest food using basic farming techniques that contain additives to make people constantly want to eat. Each station is run by a Colonel who reports to the Vice Admiral of Gula. Lt. Colonel's handle the production of the people in poverty who do the actual harvesting of the food. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This story advances into one of the regions on Oreka, Gula. It also introduces Luca, who is the 8th Virtue, a way of bringing back the Virtues, and the key to restoring balance in the world. TARGET MARKET: '''9-18 year old boys and girls '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Coming off of the previous core narrative (an animated series), assuming that the last episode is enough to draw the audience to listen to this episodic podcast. '''MEDIUM: '''Episodic Podcast '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''An episodic podcast will introduce a new way of telling stories. It will have recurring episodes every week that advance the story each time. It will feature different actors who will come in and play the characters and it will feel very similar to listening to a play but through audio. '''PLATFORM: '''Spotify/Apple Podcast '''WHY DOES IT WORK IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Since Spotify and Apple are the popular streaming apps for music, their podcasts are also just as popular. Latching on to the apps can make these podcasts readily available with anyone.